catfishing_das_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Valen Cantorus Crowe
Overview Valen Cantorus Crowe is the current grand-general of the main Tharsiscan forces, working as a powerful commander within the Teris Empire. He was the younger brother to the most recent duke of Tharsis, Mercatius Cantorus Crowe. Background The younger brother to Mercatius Cantorus, Valen Cantorus was often confused as the elder due to his height and personality, especially in the brothers' childhood years. Valen was often the louder and more rambunctious of the two, especially compared to the quiet and scholarly Mercatius. Valen pursued a military career, becoming a full-fledged Tharsiscan Knight and later was entrusted leadership of Tharsis' general army. Although Mercatius was technically in control of the Tharsiscan Knights themselves, (who historically remained under direct jurisdiction of the duke), he would often grant control of the knights to Valen for military operations, as the duke was much more confident in his brother's own tactical military skill. Although wary of the empire and it's machinations, Valen's personal disagreements never reached the level of Mercatius', and as such Valen became a well-respected and renowned general for the Teris Empire, coordinating tactics with the other fiefdoms during larger-scale conflicts throughout his military career. In year 610, Valen saw great promise in a young Vera Calenhawk, taking her up as a squire and training her to become a fully-fledged Tharsiscan Knight. Recent years saw Mercatius' anti-war policy become more and more public, which did not sit well with Valen. Putting his faith in Tharsiscan steel before the words of politicians, Valen gradually distanced himself from his brother, reaching the point where the two would often loudly argue with each other within the halls of Skyscour on issues of foreign policy and diplomacy. Their estranged relationship would continue until the duke's execution in 616, which left Valen as a possible replacement for dukedom. As a soldier and general, Valen had little time to lounge about the castle, and as such saw very little of his nephew, Lyreff Mercatius Crowe. Any spare time he did have was spent sparring and training with his squire, Vera. His level of knowledge concerning Mercatius' charges and affair are unknown at this time. Personality A warrior at heart, Valen never seemed jealous of his older brother's claim to the throne. He had little patience for politics and trusted his fellow soldiers far more than the Tharsiscan councilors. During his military employment, it was often said of Valen by other soldiers that he was "the worst sight to see on the battlefield, but the best man to meet at the tavern". Valen was rumored to be able to drink every other Tharsiscan Knight under the table. Through countless military operations, Valen gained the trust of nearly every man under his command. He had shared his brother's charisma, and often inspired his men through rousing victory speeches. As a military leader, Valen believes he has a personal responsibility to each man under his control, keeping their lives as a top consideration when planning operations and battles. Equipment Taking inspiration from Skyscour castle itself, Valen is outfitted with extravagant steel armor complete with mythril supports. The ebony top-layer emblematic of the Tharsiscan Knights is flourished with silver accents, giving Valen a distinct but traditional look. Embedded into the top face of his helmet are a pair of grey-pelted deer antlers, the icon of Tharsiscan nobility. Valen carries a masterfully-crafted mythril zweihander, the intense weight of which capable of crushing through most kinds of armor. His almost inhuman strength allows Valen to swing the blade all the while riding his personal steed, Anvilhoof. Trivia Like Valen himself, Anvilhoof is unusually large for a horse of her breed. Her white, speckled pelt is decorated with innumerable scars from countless battles, and she is outfitted with heavy armor matching the style of Valen's. Both Valen and Anvilhoof's favorite food is celery.